The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) part 4 - Twelve Years Later
(Twelve Years Later) (A giant wall is now separated between Fievel's castle and the sea. Tiger is flying to one of the windows of the castle, but he bumps into hit. Then he continues flying around.) (Olivia, now 38 years old, is wearing a blue party dress with a plaid pattern, short, puffy sleeves, a white collar, French lace, a dark green sash tied in a bow in the back, a red bead necklace, white bloomers, and light blue pumps. She is currently looking for Angelina.) *Olivia/Ariel: Angelina? Angelina? Oh, Mrs. Judson, have you seen Angelina? *Mrs. Judson/Carlotta: Not since this morning, Your Majesty. (Now she walks into the kitchen, where Ludwig von Drake is making a cake with eleven layers, pink and blue icing, forget-me-nots, and twelve candles.) *Olivia/Ariel: Professor von Drake, Angelina is not in here, is she? *Professor Ludwig von Drake/Louis: No, Your Highness, but her birthday cake is. Twelve petite candles! Ce magnifique! (He tumbles from the ladder, but Olivia catches him.) (Cut to Tiger watching through from the window.) *Tiger/Scuttle: Whoo-eee! This is gonna be some kind of shindig. Yes, sir, a real swanky soiree, as they say. There's just one thing missin': The guest of honor! (Cut to the sea. Timothy is hopping from rock to rock.) *Timothy/Sebastian: (sarcastically, to himself) "Timothy, you watch over her," he said. I'm too old for this. A mouse my age should be retired, getting a tan...playing sea golf...sipping a tuna colada! (he jumps into the water) Not baby-sitting another kid. (Timothy sees an 8-year-old mouse with white fur, a pink nose, small whiskers, and blue eyes, wearing a pink ribbon tied in a bow on her head, frilly, matching pantalettes, and camisole with a magenta bow on the chest. Her name is Angelina Mouseling, and she is swimming with water-type Pokémon and collecting shells.) *Timothy/Sebastian: (gasps) Angelina Ballerina! (Angelina swims up to the surface. Timothy looks confused before swimming after her. The mouse pops her head out the water. Now, she is walking on a rock.) *Angelina Mouseling: Hey, Tiger. Hey, Timothy. What's kickin'? *Tiger/Scuttle: (thinking) Uh, what's kickin'? Hmm. L-let me see. (he hits himself on the head thrice a little) Don't rush me. *Timothy/Sebastian: Ha! You know perfectly well what's kickin'! Now, come along. You gonna be late the... (She jumps in the water, splashing Timothy and getting water all over him. He coughs a bit, then spits out the water.) *Angelina/Melody: (giggles) Sorry, Timothy. *Timothy/Sebastian: Angelina, child, how many times do I have to tell you? It is expressly forbidden for you to be swimming... *Angelina/Melody: (with Timothy) Beyond the safety of the sea wall. (by herself) Any such swimmin' is a reckless disregard of da rules! (to Timothy, with a cute tone of voice) Don't you know? *Timothy/Sebastian: (grumpily) Stop that. *Angelina/Melody: Oh, Timothy, I can't help it; I just love the sea! (Angelina dives back into the sea, drenching Timothy and making him cough again, and swims away from him and Tiger.) *Tiger/Sebastian: Hey! Come back here! You're just like...like your mother. (A Magikarp gives Angelina a big smile.) *Magikarp/The Fish: Hi, Angelina! (She picks up some stuff from beneath the sea and swims over a hole. She stops by the hole and looks down in it. It's her long-lost locket! She swims down and picks up the locket.) Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Nixcorr26 Transcripts Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts